U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,580 discloses a filament cutterhead with a filament spool, in which, in a predetermined rotational position, a cutting filament can be inserted through a wall opening in the circumferential wall of the housing and can be coiled up by manual rotation of the filament spool. The cup-shaped housing has a first wall opening and a second wall opening in the circumferential wall for each cutting filament to be wound up. The filament spool has a hub on which a disk-shaped partition wall is arranged. The partition wall divides the filament spool into a first upper winding section and a second lower winding section, wherein a filament-guiding filament channel is formed in the partition wall, into which the cutting filament to be coiled up can be inserted via a filament-guiding filament inlet portion. The filament inlet portion has a longitudinal central axis which runs on a radial through the axis of rotation of the hub and, in the predetermined rotational position of the filament spool, runs through the wall opening in the circumferential wall of the housing.
In order to coil up a cutting filament, the end portion of a cutting filament is inserted into each wall opening, wherein the filament channel deflects the cutting filament by 90° and clamps same. As a result, when the filament spool is rotated, the cutting filament is drawn into the housing and coiled up onto an associated winding section of the filament spool.
In order to wind a new cutting filament onto a filament spool, a cutting filament has to be inserted through each wall opening, which is complicated. It has to be ensured here during the winding-up operation that the two inserted cutting filament ends are securely grasped and at the same time wound up.